Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. This provides a partial flowpath for the hydrocarbon to reach the surface. The hydrocarbon is “produced,” or travels from the formation to the wellbore (and ultimately to the surface), via a sufficiently unimpeded flowpath from the formation to the wellbore.
Hydraulic fracturing is a tool for improving well productivity by placing or extending channels from the wellbore to the formation. This operation comprises hydraulically injecting a fracturing fluid into a wellbore penetrating a subterranean formation, thus forcing the fracturing fluid against the formation strata by pressure. The formation strata or rock is thus forced to crack and fracture. Proppant may then be placed in the fracture to prevent the fracture from closing.